Kid Flash Wally X Aqulad Garth
by Marlene Fishe
Summary: Wally decides he needs time off after dealing with a Batman from an alternative Dimension?Univers?  When Wally literaly takes off to an island in the middle of no where Garth tracks him down and comforts him.  :-


FXA

Kid Flash and Aqualad; Water and Sand

Wally West was reaching his breaking point, he was managing to keep his emotional turmoil completely hidden from his other teammates. Whenever he was in the suit or eating with one of his friends, he forced the laugh, the poor human never letting them see the cracks in his happy mask. He didn't want any of his team mates to know, but it was getting harder to keep up the mask that had once been just a part of who he was. It was getting harder and harder to fake it, and the more he faked it the more it hurt him inside, making it harder to fake it.

He hadn't really known how bad he was handling everything till the night before, when he got home from one long night. He went to the bathroom dropped his suit and took a long shower, and that's when I realized I was crying. I know I needed to get the tears out of my system , but I didn't know if anyone was home and didn't wanted to lose my mask around them,

I needed to get away, get some alone time so I could just readjust myself, fix whatever was wrong with me. So I speed out of my room with a backpack full of cash, passport and a change of clothes. He needed to do this now, he couldn't keep up the mask anymore, so he made sure no one saw him as he left the tower and the city. He was running on adrenalin up until he got outside of the Los Angeles Airport. In no time at all he had gotten a ticket to Jamaica, where he knew a guy who would lend him a boat to get to a nearly deserted Island that was a private. Before the airplane took off Wally sent a mass message to the titans, informing them that he would be off-line for some time, that he was trying to work something out and that not to worry he should be back in contact in a weak or so, It wasn't much but it was all Wally could do.

Wally slept for a small portion of the plane ride, but then he had woken from a horrifying dream, and he been force to watch some Disney movie. He had been to Jamaica a few times and he hadn't forgotten the house of his friend. He was glad to see the kids were good as he gave His friend a roll of bills over his wife's dinner. He offered to help clean up, but this family thought he was just a normal rich kid who needed a break from the stress of college and people.

The speed boat was his, his friend used it, and that was fine, but as long as the man kept it up and running Wally paid him every time he used the boat, enough to keep the family fed for a year. Wally filled the boat full of gas and grabbed a couple of extra bottle for the boat. A few stealthy detours to avoid other boats and then Wally were going about a hundred for minutes, then hours. By the time he got to the little island, his tank was almost empty.

Wally pulled the boat up onto the only strand of white sand on the island. The Island was only about a mile long one way and a half a mile long the other. Hidden in a mass of palm trees was a small tikki-hut, that always looked sorely, neglected and unused, but that was because it had not been used in years. On the back of the hut there was an section that had been cut away on the back side. There was a trap door that had ladder leading down into a sealed off vault filled with mainly drinks but some food, but only food that would last a long time.

Wally dropped off his backpack and stripped down to his waterproof briefs. In secants, with his intense speed, he set up a rickety chair on the beach and placed a small cooler next to it, filled with several bears and some water. The sun had just come up a few hours ago, so he would sit out in the sun and absorb some vitamin D while he finally opened up his mind and felt what he had been needing to feel. He grabbed a bottle of sunscreen and lathered up, and then he laid down on the chair, out in the sunlight and begin to cry.

He cried because he had been in love with the Batman, but it was really a crazy Batman from another dimension that he had slept with. His first time and he thought it was the man who he had idolized and somehow developed a crush on, but really it was a lunatic who had tried to force me to go with him to an alternate Universe. He cried angry tears because the real batman was a Prick.

He cried because he wasn't strong enough, he wasn't good enough, and he was always terrified that because of his flaws one of his teammates where going to die. He was afraid to make deeper connections with the other Titians because any day one of them could die. Jason died. Batman had loved Jason, would always love Jason, and would never love Wally.

He cried, and He cried, he let all of his tears run down his face, until finally, he was too tired to cry anymore, and he fell asleep. He was so tired that he slept, without dreaming, without having nightmares. He woke up when the sun was setting.

He was burning with energy so broke through the low crashing waves and went for a swim. He pushed himself to swim as fast as he could, which is very fast. After a few minutes hi legs, which were doing most of the work, started to burn so he stopped swimming. It was dark now, and he was surrounded by near total darkness. He turned back the exact direction he had come from and started swimming back, a little slower than he had swum before, but still really fast. He definitely could not see the island and after nearly an hour of swimming he still hadn't found the Island. He thought, 'Damn Wally, this is why they keep telling you to use your head.'

He must have gone the wrong way. So he kept swimming, one direction then the other. He swam for what felt like hours until he finally hit a rock, right in the head. He smiled as he realized he was on the wrong side of his island, he was on the rocky side. Wally smiled then with lightning speed swam to the side where the sand was visible Wall ended up practically crawling up onto the beach, and as he lied in the sand he pulled out one of the bottled waters and downed it before grabbing another.

How was it that he could run almost all day and not have a single sore muscle, but a few hours of swimming, now that kicked his ass. He finished off another bottle of water before he got up. He was hungry, but he wanted to get rid of the sand and salt before he ate. When he had built his little underground bunker he had also installed a shower system with clean water in it. It was hidden in a shelf of natural rocks a ways from the hut, and it didn't have any heat, but he had to appreciate it.

He didn't have soap or anything, but at least the clean water got rid of the sweat, salt and sand. Once he felt like the water had cleansed him as best as possible he turned the water off and headed to the hatch to get some food. Most of the food was things like Vienna Sausages. He quickly ate ten of the little canned meat without even tasting them. He had stocked the place with almost a hundred of the things the last time he was here. He went through about thirty before he felt like he had mulled over his hunger. He normally would keep eating but he didn't want to use up his food sources. When he came out of the storage area he realized the sun was coming up, he had been out in the water most of the night.

He grabbed a beer and headed back to his chair. He forced himself to sip his beer as he watched the sunrise. He just lay there, and asked himself, when was the last time he had watched a sunrise or a sunset and just forgot about everything ells except enjoying the beauty of the sunrise. Maybe this was part of his problem, part of why he hadn't been able to heal.

He had thought at first the best way to deal with his emotions was to suppress them. He thought it would help him at first to move on, to find someone who could make him forget the Evil Batman's touch. He had slept with lots of woman and had tried to sleep with a few guys to, but he couldn't, not with stranger who knew nothing about him. He didn't even want to think about what a psychiatrist would say about his mental state, although that was probably true for all the Titans, all the people who donned the role of hero.

Maybe he needed to stop thinking about all the crap that had happened to him and focus on all the good stuff life had to offer. Like the warmth of the sun on his back as it got higher in the sky, and how good the plastic of the chair felt against his face. In a flash, Wally was asleep.

Wally's was started to dream, it was that same dream that had been plaguing him for so long. It always started with Wally wrapped so warmly in the other Bruce's arms and he's telling him he loves him. Then the scenes change, and he's back in the cell, the one the crazy Bruce had put him in to die. He showed him the glass box that would preserve his body, but that's where the memory ends and the truly horrifying part of the dream begins. Instead of the real Batman saving him like he did, no one comes and he's in the glass box, because he's dead.

Wally jerks awake with a sob, and he's crying, normally he would have forced the tears back, but what's the point. So he lets himself cry, and after a little while he stops crying, not because he forced himself to, but because he doesn't need to cry anymore. He rubs away the tears, turned so that he's partially on his side and falls into a light slumber.

Wally jerks awake from a good dream involving him and flying. He grows in displeasure but doesn't open his eyes as he roll onto his back and tried to get back to sleep. He had barely sprawled out on his back when a familiar voice says almost right next to him, "Flash."

Wally open his eyes wide and after a moment he realize he is staring up into Aqua Lad's Violet eyes. For a moment he can't help but take note of how beautiful those eyes were before his mind completely catches up to the realization that he was on his secret island, and he wasn't alone.

Wally sits up and asks, "Why… How did you..."

Aqua Lad holds up a slender had for silence and says, "The Titans, and I, have been worried about you for some time now. Robin told us that Batman had saved you from the evil Batman and that since then you have been acting strange. So when we got your message that you were going off the grid, without any explanation, we became worried. Robin located your communicator and since I was in the area I volunteered to come check on you."

Wally's mouth was open, but he had no idea what to say. He thought he had kept it hidden, he thought Batman had kept his promise not to tell anyone about what happened. He licked his lips, which where really dry and asked, "How did you get here?"

Garth smiled and gestured at his insulated shorts and his wet body. I laughed and tried not to ogle at the man, but he had a very fine body. Body sat up and asked, "You want something to drink, I've got beer, soda, and one bottle of water?"

Garth smile's, he's still worried but he indulges Wally and takes a beer, Wally takes one for himself and said, "Here, I'll grab you a chair."

Flash blurs over to his shelter and grabs one of the other chairs he had recently repaired and was next to his chair before Garth really registered he was gone. Wally carefully sets up the chair so that it's flat and even in the dirt, just like his own, before having a seat. Garth takes the seat, and he's still worried about Wally, who he's never seen so unclad. Wally's legs are vibrating with nerves, as he grabs a bottle of beer and takes a controlled drink, with a forced slowness.

Wally stares at his leg, which is vibrating, and he tries to tell it to stop but it ignores him. He sighs and said, "I'm sorry if I worried you all, I just… needed some time…"

Wally doesn't know what ells to say, and his leg vibrating against the chair is the only sound for a while, then Garth asked, "Why did you not confide in any of us, perhaps we could have helped."

Wally leg starts vibrating faster as he tries to think of a way to explain without hurting the Atlantian's feelings. He chews his lip for a minute and says, "I… I didn't want anyone to know about it, There's a lot to the story that even Batman doesn't know, and I was already reliving it every time I went to sleep, I didn't want to talk about any of it."

Wally doesn't think he did a very good job of explaining anything and he wonder if he should try again, but decides to keep his mouth shut. Garth asks, "Is that why you have had circles under your eyes? You have not been sleeping?"

Wally nods, not meeting the man's eye. After another moment of Silence Garth acts, "Did you ever consider that perhaps talking about what happened, and what has been upsetting you might help?"

Wally bit his lip and said, "I was afraid that if I told any of you what had happen that you would think less of me."

Garth looks confused and he asks, "Why, because you where kidnapped by a mad Batman?"

Wally shakes his head, and he can feel the tears, and for some reason he's saying stuff he hasn't told anyone, "He didn't kidnap me. I went with him willingly, he had been so gentle and kind and he asked me if I loved him, if I trusted him, and I said I did."

Wally wipes at his eyes and tries to hide his face, but he sees the pained expression on the Atlantian's face as he asked, "If you loved him, why did you not stay in that universe with him?"

Wally laughs and said, "Well for one I realized that I wasn't really in love with him, and that in itself would have been enough for me to want to come back, but then he showed me the case he intended to keep my body after he killed me, and he was going to kill me when the real Batman showed up."

Wally jumped when Garth wrapped his arms around him, he had not expected such a gesture from the Atlantian. Slowly Wally relaxed into the hug and buried his face in the man's shoulder as more tears leaked out. He was glad it was Garth here and not Robin or Super boy, because he was pretty sure neither of them would be comfortable around him if and when they found out he was gay, because he most definitely was. It had taken him forever to get hard with the girls, but with only this slim contact he had gotten semi-erect.

He was considering pulling out of the hug when Garth ran one of his hands through his hair and said, "You could tell me anything and I would never think less of you."

Wally's breath hitched and he tried to think of something ells but then Garth's hand was gently stroking his back. Wally forced himself to see these as the comforting gestures they were and not what his mind was hoping they were. Garth suddenly pulled back, and his Violet eyes were captivating, Wally could get lost in those eyes. For a long moment they both just stare at each other and then, their lips meet and Wally's not sure who leaned in first, all he knows is that Garth is the one who takes control, deepening the kiss.

Garth's tongue runs along the edge of his lips, and Wally opens his mouth to allow him access. The next thing he knows he's pushed back into the plastic of the chair and Garth's mouth stills as his hand cups Wally's hardness. He pauses, then slowly pulls away, and it looks like Garth is in pain, but Wally can't decided how to feel until Garth says, "I want you, but I want all of you, and once I have had all of you I do not know if having you once will be enough for me."

Wally's mouth, which is only a little swollen from the kiss, drops open, because he doesn't know what to say, or what to think. His eyes are on his hands and he's trying to think of something to say that doesn't involve him begging, because he really wants this, needs this, perhaps more than he's ever needed anything . Garth's hand is on his chin, lifting his face so that his gaze will meet his own. Wally tries to delay it, but it doesn't matter because he can't hide all the need in his eyes.

Garth eyes seem like they are searching the bottom of the ocean and hoping to find buried treasure, and Wally can tell he found what he was looking for because his lips meet his. The kiss goes on for so long that Wally begins to wonder if he will ever be able to breathe normally again, then Garth's hand was on him and he comes in four strokes, but he's still hard. When Garth's mouth touches him it lights his whole body up with energy, and suddenly the chair's legs are buried under sand and they are almost on the sand. Garth's hand move to his thighs, and somehow managed to still the vibrations in his legs with the touch. Another few strokes of Garth's mouth, and Wally's coming. Garth swallowed his come like it was the best tasting thing, and Garth frowns when Wally's hard again.

Wally licks his lips nervously and somehow manages to say, "It's my metabolism."

Garth smiled and said, "Interesting."

Then Garth was licking and sucking once more, and Wally couldn't really think. The pleasure of Garth's mouth was being mixed with the slight pain of an overused cock. Garth continued making Wally come, over and over, until the man collapsed back onto the chair, no longer withering or gripping his hair. Garth gave Wally one last playful lick, making him moan, and Garth wondered if perhaps he had overused Wally in his eagerness. Garth's hands gently lifted Wally's slack head, and he wondered if perhaps the flash had lost conciseness, but then one of his eyes popped open, ever so slightly.

One corner of Wally's mouth rose in a smile and he wrapped his arms around Garths neck and he whispered into his ear, "I want you."

Garth stiffened then shuttered, never had he been turned on by a mere whisper, and Garth lost control. He had wanted this, but he had been afraid to ask it of Wally, even after he had found out the man wasn't a virgin. Garth's fingers are gentle as he gently strokes Wally's ass, and he whispers into his ear, "Are you sure?"

Wally nips at his earlobe and says, "Please… I can't take it anymore, I want you in…"

Garth silence Wally with a kiss and his hands are already wet and moist from sweat and cum and fluids, which makes it easier to push his index finger inside him. Wally lets out a noise halfway between a cry of pain and a moan of pleasure. Garth nearly loses control of his finger when Wally runs his tongue along the slit of his gill, and it feels so amazing he can feel a few drops of pre-cum. Wally notices the shutter and can't stop himself from repeating the motion, but stops mid stroke of his tongue when Garth's finger hits his Prostate, and yes, he just came without even being touched.

Garth makes a small chuckling sound and both hands are on his ass as Garth _slowly _stretches him, like their isn't a hurry in the world. Wally's hands start to wander, and Garth moans and his finger twitches whenever Wally finds a sensitive spot. Garth adds a secant finger, and Wally lets his hands travel down, and he's cupping the Atlantian's hard erection, and he knows that the fabric is probably torturing Garth, but he doesn't ask him to do anything, but he doesn't ask him to stop either.

Wally takes a deep breath, as deep as he can, before letting it out, then with quick movement, Flash gets his wetsuit off. Garth makes a moaning sound that makes Wally smile, because so far the Atlantian had been making him make every noise under the sun but the man hadn't made more than a few sounds. Wally's hand gently encircles Garth's cock, and Garth's hand still's inside of him as Wally nibbles on his ear lobe and asks, "Want to feel something really amazing?"

Garth doesn't say anything and Wally takes that as consent, because suddenly his hands stroking up and down his cock, and his entire hand is vibrating. Garth lets out a shout of pleasure and his head falls back, because it was so stimulating and really amazing. For a secant Garth just enjoys the feel, and he can tell that Wally is being so careful by the ways he's bighting his lip. Garth kisses Wally's puckered nipple as he begins to stretch Wally until he can easily push in and pull out three fingers without the slightest of flinches from Wally.

Wally knows that's he's as stretched out as he can be at the moment, and he stills his hand, arching his hips so that the two hard members touch together. Garth kisses Wally, and it's so intense and gentle at the same time that he's almost distracted from the pain of Garth's full member penetrating him. They kiss some more but then stop because all they can do is pant, and Wally's hands are wrapped around Garth as he sets a nearly bone breaking rhythm that makes Wally all the more hot.

Wally is moaning and withering, and he's come about four times since Garth first penetrated him, and he's about to come again, but he doesn't want to come again, not till Garth's a little closer to coming, but the Atlantian is rock hard and barely dripping, his balls haven't even tightened up. Wally licks his gills and then starts vibrating, not enough to hurt anything but enough to send sensations through every point of contact, pleasant sensations, Garth bights into Wally's neck as he comes and that just makes Wally come with intense pleasure.

After that they lay in each other's arms for some time, but after about five minutes Wally's almost vibrating as he asks, "Are you hungry."

Garth eats what little of the supplies aren't meat and Wally finishes the Vienna Sausages and all ten backs of Jerky before the two go back to the beach. The sun's starting to set, and Garth is thinking that Wally is going to push him away now, but instead Wally takes his hand and drags him to the half buried chair. It feels like they were made to fit together just like this. Wally watches the sun set, and he knows that he's alright. He might not be the same as he was, but he's not going to break anymore.

As Wally and Garth watch the last of the sun's ray's fall on the ocean before them, they both are working out time in their everyday routines so that they can spend time with one another.


End file.
